<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC/DV】奇幻AU—坏运气（又名尼禄•弗杜那的奇幻之旅） by shuigenwoshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344185">【DMC/DV】奇幻AU—坏运气（又名尼禄•弗杜那的奇幻之旅）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu'>shuigenwoshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 奇幻, 架空, 欢乐喜剧文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蛋是恶魔，哥是天使，因为系统错误，导致尼禄提前挂掉，然后又因为系统错误，天堂和地狱分别派人来收灵魂，结果三人因为意见不统一，一起跑路的故事（？！）</p><p>尼崽（一睁眼，床边一左一右俩人）：你们是谁？</p><p>哥，蛋（同时）：我是灵魂收割者（下一站幸福）</p><p>尼崽：………</p><p>蛋：天堂换新的宣传语了？霸气侧漏，我喜欢，回去一定要让蕾蒂改一改我们的，下一站幸福是什么鬼，纯属欺骗消费者……</p><p>哥，尼崽：………</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 设定及剧透</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>设定：</p><p>尼禄：反基督之子，拥有毁天灭地的能力，按原计划在18岁生日当天引发天堂地狱大混战，然而他却在这之前出车祸，死了（？），具体车祸原因见下面详情</p><p>但丁：恶魔，原本是天使，但看不过天堂的虚伪做派，所以成为坠天使，当恶魔，美滋滋，能力为力量，是力之天使（现在是力之恶魔）</p><p>维吉尔：天使，神级45，时之天使，能力是可以扭曲时空也可以合并时空（阎魔刀开界面），天堂虚伪做派的受害者，因为天堂是禁欲主义，所以只要上天堂，所有人都失去第二性特征，对哥来说，上交J（关于这个梗下面故事中会出现小插曲），这一条仅在天堂适用，所以说哥在凡间或者地狱时是有J的，也是这个原因，一开始但丁成功说服尼禄“投靠”地狱（当然这也是但丁自己投靠地狱的主要动力）</p><p>蕾蒂：地狱宣传部部长，第一章但丁拿的宣传册就是蕾蒂做的，蕾蒂前生是女巫，死的于百年前的欧洲黑暗时期的女巫迫害，所以对教廷深恶痛绝，偏偏她爸是地狱安插在罗马教廷的“联络员”（其实就是红衣主教啦），所以父女关系非常不融洽</p><p>崔西：天堂宣传部部长，天使，神级48，虚之天使，能力是可以任意变化形态（源自DMC4中设定），最近压力很大，最近大家不太想来天堂，顾客剧减，心塞塞，所以非常想换工作，比如跟维吉尔一样，成为外勤人员，每天上班第一件事就是找蒙德斯吐槽</p><p>蒙德斯：崔西的直系上级，御前大天使之一，为春之天使，能力是可以重塑，赋予生命，总是想暗搓搓的搞掉另一个御前大天使，桑科多斯，在他发现对方试图开启天谴的计划后，立即找到自己曾经的老搭档，同时也是坠天使的阿里乌斯，俩人进行一番PY交易后，达成共识，天谴没好处，还是算了吧</p><p>桑科多斯：整个计划的幕后黑手，秋之天使，能力是丰收，金钱，名誉，物质的，虚拟的都可以，是他安排克雷多（天使）和姬莉叶（天使）化身为人类，看住尼禄，确保尼禄在18岁以前活着，然后开启天谴模式，同时为了双保险，又让阿格纳斯（妖精）派自己的女儿——妮可（妖精）守护尼禄，但是然而事与愿违，尼禄还是“成功”挂掉</p><p>阿格纳斯：苏格兰幸运妖精，为了提升自己在灵薄狱的地位，勾搭上御前大天使桑科多斯</p><p>阿里乌斯：坠天使，地狱4大管理者之一，曾经的冬之天使（现在是冬之恶魔），能力是回收生命，也是地狱四骑士中的“死亡”，非常热衷于扩展业务，手下得力干将——路西卡（他女儿，对，坠天使可以有后代），在跟蒙德斯一拍即合后，派路西卡制造车祸让尼禄提前去世，原本想让路西卡去提取尼禄灵魂，但是没想到被好不容易难得积极一次的但丁抢先，阿里乌斯郁闷，阿里乌斯苦恼，阿里乌斯想骂上帝</p><p>路西卡：恶魔，能力是诱惑，曾经跟但丁有过一段，但现在已经翻篇，对另一位天使充满兴（sex）趣，就是因为这个原因，错过去提尼禄的最佳时机</p><p>克雷多：跟维吉尔同级的天使，御之天使，能力是可以抵抗神级比自己低的任何天使或恶魔的能力（情绪激动时，抵抗比自己神级高的天使或恶魔也不是不可以），每天都在抱怨身为人类，尤其是男性人类的各种不便，非常希望回归天堂，经常被某非人类骚扰（但作者表示，桑科多斯对你把任务搞砸非常不满，地狱要不考虑一下），在发现尼禄“死”后很震惊，随即加入到追捕大军，然而在最后，被妹妹说服，反水</p><p>姬莉叶：天使（设定中普通天使都是成对被上帝捏出，所以有“哥哥弟弟”和“哥哥妹妹”，当然大天使长除外），36级纯之天使，能力是净化，在净化前会抽离人或物残留气息并形成动画，原本是间谍，可跟尼禄相处久了，不想当间谍，也不想当天使，就想当个人类，谈恋爱，尼禄死后，姬莉叶差点暴走，把克雷多吓坏了（没想到平时文弱的妹妹如此恐怖）</p><p>妮可：苏格兰幸运妖精，然而本人却非常不幸，她原本在尼禄肩膀上呆的好好的，结果被臭小子一个一阳指弹走，等自己晕晕乎乎醒来时，发现完全感受不到对方的气场，崩溃，压抑，绝望，在回灵薄狱找爸爸诉苦时，碰上了卡尔斯（丘比特），被对方忽悠着一起上路寻找尼禄</p><p>卡尔斯：丘比特（上古神祗），个人爱好，喜欢赐福，能力，无论神魔人，如果你陷入爱情的话，他都能看见你手上缠绕的红线，所以作为一个知晓所有的第三人，乐滋滋看众人演戏，尤其某两人，线都他妈的快缠成一坨了，还互相否认</p><p>凯特：一个现代社会的女巫，跟十字路口恶魔布拉德签订协议，按约定，10年后必须给他提供10个完整的人类灵魂，否则她自己的灵魂就要被收割，所以凯特开启了召唤术，发现尼禄的灵魂非常强大，以一当十</p><p>其他人设：</p><p>布拉德：十字路口恶魔，能力窥探，可以看穿人心的恶魔</p><p>米歇尔和文森特兄弟：古埃及神明，专门制作僵尸，因为尼禄灵魂问题，所以只能带着身体跑路，为了不让尸体腐败，所以找两人制作干尸</p><p>巴鲁和摩迪斯兄弟：天使，神级65，天堂处刑人，前者是界之天使，可以锁住敌人，后者是空之天使，能力比较bug，可以从天使或坠天使（除了御前大天使）身上抽离天使之力，桑科多斯派二人追捕哥，然后抽掉哥的能力，让哥变为人类</p><p>其他人物：待续</p><p> </p><p>原计划是以公路汽车为原型，哥、蛋、尼禄三人开着SPN里的黑色雪佛兰一起边逃窜边旅游的事，看蛋如何在哥面前装逼，比如说教哥吃垃圾食品，打游戏，逛不良场所，然后被尼禄无情拆穿以及被哥深深鄙视，还想写写三人在车被围剿小队炸了以后坐飞机的段子，但是以后再说吧！</p><p>关于JJ的段子，阿蛋跟着哥去天堂，根据天堂规则，必须上交JJ（类似保存，等出了天堂凭小票领取属于自己的性特征，女性为胸），然后阿蛋果然不出所料把小票搞丢了，于是忽悠着哥跟他一起勇闯“储藏室”取JJ，被管理员发现，被管理员追赶，二人逃窜的时候撞到了许多放性特制的柜子，导致所有在天堂的天使、恶魔还有妖精，性特征全混了，天堂被逼紧急关闭，结果哥被天堂通缉，罪名非常不雅——协助恶魔偷JJ</p><p>对了，最后结局，HAPPY ENDING，尼禄又复活了，表示天谴这种事还是算了吧，我只想当个人类，哥表示偶尔可以去地狱旅游，阿蛋表示我代表地狱欢迎你，其他众人表示，问过我们的意见吗！总之，生活继续，太阳照常升起</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 社会死亡（不要轻易谈肩膀）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄临走前对着镜子检查自己，手指抵起鼻尖，微微仰头，没有多余的鼻毛和不该出现的鼻屎，check。推了推鼻梁两侧的软肉，没有无意掉下的睫毛和眼垢，check，顺便捋了下眉毛和头发，没有翘起的杂毛，check！<br/>刚要伸腿迈步时，却又想起什么，再次退回来，侧身扭头最后看了一眼镜中那个笑得自信的男孩（没想到，这真是字面意义上最后一眼）。抹有发胶的黑色头发整齐排向后面，裁剪利落的蓝色西装贴合身形，既能突出肩膀轮廓，又不会显得过于僵硬，check！<br/>尼禄对自己的形象颇为满意，他抬手学起电影里绅士出发前的动作，得意的弹了一下垫肩，虽然那里什么都没有（后来的事实证明，那里有东西，或者说曾经有东西，但是被自己这么一扫就没有了，哎，手贱），然后对着另一个自己默默打气，加油，今晚不能怂！<br/>尼禄为何穿的这么正式，因为他要去约会！<br/>经过小半年追求，女神终于同意做他返校节舞会的舞伴，今晚尼禄要好好表现，希望能有甜头（你们懂的）。</p><p>尼禄兴高采烈走出家门，兴高采烈发动汽车，兴高采烈去接女神。<br/>在目的地的最后一个十字路口，他停下车静等变灯，眼前是一个大下坡，姬莉叶的家就在坡道下方右拐第三排。漫长的信号灯，尼禄握住方向盘的双手有些出汗，他下意识想在裤子上擦擦，但被机敏的大脑阻止，马上见女神了，你不能这么邋遢！<br/>说得对！<br/>所以他趁红灯还在闪烁时，探身过去打开副驾驶的工具箱，记得那里塞了一盒纸巾还有一包T（嘿，不一定非要用，但万一呢）。可问题是作为一个从来整理东西的标准直男，工具箱里塞满了不必要的杂物，比自己想象的还多，妈的。<br/>他一边盯着信号灯，一边盲目摸索，结果越扒越烦，他妈的，干脆解开安全带（第一个错误）直接翻身去找，中途肚子被变速器硌了一下，不过焦躁的尼禄没在意（第二个错误）。<br/>等他好不容易从箱里翻出那盒皱巴巴的纸巾时，突然从自己这边的车门外响起一阵急促的喇叭声，由远及近，“哎，我草，等急了，就自己先.....”<br/>下一秒，尼禄感觉整个人都飞了起来.......</p><p>等他再次睁开双眼时，头顶悬挂着乳白色灯管，身下是冰冷的金属硬板，还有人在窃窃私语。<br/>“我觉得是你的系统有问题，我的系统不可能有问题。”<br/>“。。。。”<br/>“你别这样看着我，连你自己都吐槽那边效率低下，我想想，原话是怎么说来着，哦，‘我真希望去地狱，起码那里没有这些臃肿的后勤和没完没了的程序，’所以我建议，这种情况下，要尊重客户的选择。”<br/>我这是在哪儿？<br/>“你说呢，我.....”<br/>“闭嘴，他的意识回来了。”<br/>他们在讨论我？<br/>尼禄想把自己撑起来，观察周围情况，可是奇怪的是，手上明明在用力，身体却纹丝不动。<br/>他又眨了下眼睛，就在这一瞬间，左右两侧忽然冒出一对穿着黑色高领风衣的白发家伙（神父？可是颈间没有白色领结），什么鬼？<br/>两人猛一看很像，似乎是双胞胎，但仔细分辨却有明显差异。<br/>气质不同，是狐狸和狼，尼禄的大脑及时补充（谢谢你）。<br/>右边稍微靠前这位，是狐狸，比左边那个高出几分，也更为消瘦，高挺的鼻梁，单薄的嘴唇，脸色惨白，一双淡蓝色眼睛没有任何生气。油光锃亮的平直发型，紧贴头皮被打理的整整齐齐，这不是普通白发，表面闪着一种古怪的银蓝色。<br/>对方正一丝不苟的回望自己，即使被尼禄不礼貌的上下扫视，也没有任何感情波动，就像台机器冷漠、镇定的看着你。<br/>“嘿，嘿，别老盯着他，”狼先生伸出左手在尼禄眼前打了几个响指，“我知道他好看，可我也不难看，你好歹看我一眼。”<br/>见自己顺从的转头，对方咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容，满口白牙呼之欲出。<br/>两人虽然都穿着相似的外套，但这位，对衣服的保养显然没有另一位上心，布料看上去是挺高档，光滑柔顺，可边缘有点磨损，个别地方甚至出现颜色可疑的污渍。<br/>对方双臂交叉抱于胸前，在这个姿势下原本高大的身材更显魁梧，深蓝色瞳孔被半眯的睫毛遮住一半，右手戴着几枚哥特式银戒指，正轻轻敲打大臂上厚实的肌肉。<br/>这些家伙到底是谁？<br/>“我是灵魂收割者（下一站幸福），维吉尔（但丁）为您服务。”二人同时说道。<br/>左边这位说完后，抬手摸了摸下巴又点点头，“不过我喜欢你对我的称呼，狼，嗯，我喜欢，”给出一个赞许的评价。<br/>可我还没张嘴，尼禄惊讶的想，而且什么叫灵魂收割者？<br/>“该死，我就知道，”但丁（？）撇了下嘴，冲对面抱怨，“我们这个宣传语听起来没有你们的霸气，很难在顾客心中留下印象，不行，回去一定要让蕾蒂改改。”<br/>右边的维吉尔动了动眼皮转下眼珠，不接对方的话，而是低头面无表情的对尼禄解释，“你已经死了，现在我要把你带走，所以我被称为灵魂收割者。”<br/>我靠，开玩笑的吧！<br/>“不，我从不开玩笑，”狐狸很认真的回答，“对了，请不要叫我狐狸，你可以叫我的名字。”<br/>呃，尼禄应该停住心里活动，这二人不用自己动嘴就能听到，看来不是说谎，难道我就这么死了？可我还没有和女神跳舞，还没有和女神接吻，还没有.....（不能再想了，因为但丁的嘴快斜到眼角了），对了我姑妈呢，如果我死了，姑妈怎么办，会不会很伤心？！<br/>“小鬼，”狼先生放下胳膊，表情严肃声音低沉，面带愁容的说道，“我很抱歉，你的姑妈很伤心，你的女神可能也很伤心，但是，”接着，对方画风突然一变，口气轻快眉飞色舞的拍了拍自己肩膀，“你所担心的其他事情我都可以解决，来吧，跟我走吧，地狱欢迎你！”<br/>那边换成维吉尔抱臂皱眉，对方不满的冲但丁呼气。<br/>可，我为什么一定要去地狱，天堂不是更好？<br/>尼禄一方面震惊于自己已经飞快接受死亡的现实，一方面在回忆中核查自己在过去17年内的品行。<br/>“尼禄，我可以叫你尼禄吗？”但丁从口袋中掏出一张折成3叠的宣传单，像个推销员指着上面的图片滔滔不绝的介绍道，“天堂在过去千年内被人类过分美化。其实去天堂并不代表你是好人，相对的，地狱也不都是恶人。”<br/>“我们那里有很多名人，都是自愿选择，比如说，”伸出手指一根一根数道，“爱因斯坦，乔布斯，还有那个发明电的？叫什么来着？”<br/>特斯拉？<br/>“不不不，特斯拉在天堂，是另一个。”<br/>“爱迪生，蠢货。”<br/>“谢谢你，维吉尔，但我不认为爱迪生是一个蠢货，”但丁不知道是真糊涂还是装糊涂，“天堂是一个超级无聊的地方，”对方把“超级无聊”这四个音节拖得很长，并歪嘴示意尼禄看向另一侧的维吉尔，“远没有地狱好玩，你看这个。”<br/>修长的手指点了点其中一个看起来像火山口的图片，尼禄这才注意到宣传单上的照片就像哈利波特中魔法照一样，竟然会动！红色翻滚的熔岩中，几个小人在似乎在举杯狂欢。<br/>“这是我们的特色项目，火山温泉，还有这个.....”说着又要掀开一页。<br/>“是啊，但前提是你要忍受300年的折磨。”旁边的维吉尔冷笑着打断。<br/>300年的折磨？这是什么附件选项？<br/>见自己面露难色，但丁懊恼的瞪了一眼维吉尔，对方耸耸肩表示自己说得都是实话，“300年，很快的，如果你表现好，还可以攥积分减免，那个谁，本来服刑期是500年，但通过自己的不懈努力，愣是减到50年，”开始拼命鼓励尼禄，“我看你人品不错，估计差不多30年就可以。”<br/>30年？跟300年一比.....<br/>“哼，30年的脱皮抽筋。”不合时宜的补刀。<br/>“喂，维吉....”<br/>我决定了，还是天堂吧，脱皮抽筋，想想都觉得疼，一分钟都坚持不了，何况30年！<br/>“尼禄！”狼先生无奈又吃惊的喊道。<br/>而面瘫狐狸的嘴角终于有了变化。<br/>垂头丧气的但丁沉默片刻后，忽然不怀好意的向尼禄下半身看去，一副小人得志的坏笑，“亲爱的尼禄，你知道吗？天堂跟地狱的最大区别是什么？”<br/>什么？<br/>“但丁！”<br/>但丁无视维吉尔威胁的语气，努力笑得更加猥琐，“天堂是禁欲的。”<br/>停顿，是在等自己慢慢反应吗？可尼禄的表现不给力，他迷茫的望着但丁，不明白对方想表达什么。<br/>摇摇头叹口气，“意思就是，如果你去天堂，就要跟小弟说再见了！”<br/>什么！？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 我就不该......（在你不知道的地方永远发生着最奇怪的事）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当着小鬼的面儿，双方进行真挚交流（维吉尔率先抽出阎魔刀）。</p><p>充分交换意见（但丁腹部尚未愈合的伤口还在汩汩冒血，维吉尔正动手拍灭羽毛尖端的火苗）。</p><p>增进彼此了解（他呲牙咧嘴捂住肚上窟窿，是的，恶魔也知道疼，而知道恶魔知道疼的家伙还如此下狠手，简直没良心，反观自己，只是象征性的点了几根羽翼）。</p><p>可惜在尼禄灵魂归属权的问题上双方仍未达成共识（目前进行到“在比谁能更长久不眨眼”的互视环节）。</p><p>“喂，我说，不是可以让我自由选择吗？”尼禄半透明的灵魂浮在身体上方，单手托腮盘腿而坐，看了半天好戏终于想起询问争斗原因。</p><p>但丁继续保持双目大睁的姿态，在注意到维吉尔半卷睫毛下是半眯着的眼睛时，他突然有种自己智商欠费的错觉，我是不是选了一种最错误的比赛方式？</p><p>“喂，问你们话呢？别跟小孩一样，”真正的小孩催道。</p><p>妈的，眼睛有点酸，闪了一下，靠！</p><p>他不服气的扭过头解释，“理论上是，可我们刚刚发现一个问题，就是你好像不该死....”</p><p>还没说完就被激动到灵魂发光的尼禄贸然打断。</p><p>“真的吗？意思我可以复活，但我，不是已经在停尸房了吗？难道死而复生？这样好吗？”心脏处淡蓝色荧光欢快跳动。</p><p>灵魂归位尚未解决，对方已优先考虑事后面临的困境，是说小孩天真浪漫心太大呢还是说他年轻幼稚缺根筋呢？但丁托着下巴认真思考。</p><p>“所以你要先跟我回天堂确认一下，”维吉尔说道。</p><p>只是这其中逻辑关系但丁不能理解。</p><p>“为什么他要跟你回天堂，而不是先跟我回地狱？”</p><p>“但丁，”维吉尔看了他一眼。</p><p>奇怪，某个天使明明没有表情，英俊五官像定格一样一动不动，但从不经意间流露出的细小动作和说话语气中，却能让你感受到对方蕴藏在体内的浓烈情感。比如说维吉尔刚刚投来的这个眼神，不知怎么的，但丁觉得自己被威胁了。</p><p>“我要带尼禄先回天堂确认，如果真是意外，天堂有办法将尼禄的灵魂放回原位。”</p><p>现在，嘴角又露出一个不可轻易察觉向上弯起的弧度，再搭配眼球中狡黠的闪光，转化为赤裸裸的嘲讽，好吧，死而复生这种事地狱确实没法做，我们只是灵魂的搬运工，谢谢！</p><p>“先说好，跟你上天堂报备完，立马跟我下地狱，”能力缺失不代表但丁不能据理力争。</p><p>“喂，我说....”小孩试图插嘴。</p><p>可维吉尔顺利抢过话茬，“这个我不能跟你约定好，如果尼禄的问题只能在天堂解决，我看不出他再跟你去趟地狱有什么意义？”</p><p>“为了让我应付任务？为了证明我没有偷懒？或者为了给我出外勤产生的账单找报销借口？维吉尔，你想听哪个，我可以给你列个清单？”</p><p>“我说，你们.....”</p><p>“不必，既然你说这些都是借口，我想你肩上扛着的那颗硕大脑瓜一定能想出一个完美的理由搪塞你刚刚提到在我看来都是由你长期积累的不良印象造成的所有内容以及在虚拟清单上列举我不知道但是可以想象的所有问题，”维吉尔眨了两下眼睛。</p><p>但丁盯着飞舞的红唇，眨了四下眼睛，“等等，脑瓜后面内容麻烦再重复一遍，这次请断句，说慢一点。另外，我的脑瓜不大，不对，我的脑瓜和你的一样大，”他被说得有点嫌弃自己的形象来。</p><p>我脑瓜不大，只是头发多，有点碎，没梳头，而已，如果扎起来，我的脑瓜就不算大，起码没有你口中那么夸张，但丁暗自安慰道。</p><p>他向一旁同样发愣的男孩寻求支持，“喂，小鬼，我脑瓜大吗？”</p><p> </p><p>妮可醒来，发现自己躺在浴室冰凉的瓷地板上，洗手池下不停滴答的地管在身边漏出一滩水渍。这不合常理的处境一下激起她昏迷前的最后记忆，自己无聊得打着哈欠栽了栽头，就被一股突如其来的猛力撞飞，脑袋磕上瓷砖，两眼一黑，晕了过去。</p><p>靠！</p><p>你评评理，那该死的臭小子临走前为什么要弹肩膀！而且好巧不巧我在打盹，没留神就被撞向地板。</p><p>等等！</p><p>说到臭小子，尼禄去哪了儿？我为什么感受不到尼禄的气息？以及我该怎么办？</p><p>操操操！</p><p>她慌忙从口袋中掏出《初级守护精灵就业指导书及问题大全》一边小声嘟囔“消失，消失，”一边快速翻阅，终于在187页找到一行小字，“.......感受不到保护者的气息，说明精神链接断裂，被保护者的魂魄并未在躯壳内，如果遇到这种情况，请迅速联系上级。”</p><p>靠！我完了！</p><p>妮可盯着那行小字，欲哭无泪，我他妈的上任不到24小时，就遇到这种事，他妈的，怎么这么倒霉！然后她突然想起前天，在薄灵界大楼，自己刚领完任务就遇到丘比特时，对方连声招呼都不打直接伸出手指，朝自己脑门弹了一下并赐福的事。</p><p>靠！</p><p> </p><p>妮可·戈尔多斯坦是一只爱尔兰幸运妖精（但现实表明她不怎么幸运，而且也很难给他人带来幸运，或许她应该尊重概率，改下名，叫“爱尔兰不幸妖精”）。</p><p>但无论叫什么（名字不重要），她都是一只货真价实的妖精。</p><p>正如老爱尔兰人在劝诫顽皮幼童时常说的，嘿小子（当然，也可能是女孩，不过为了配合气氛，我们就说小子），你的肩上站着精灵，如果表现不好，精灵就会告状，让死神提前收走你的灵魂，那你的小命就没有啦！</p><p>可是，就像不信邪的小孩冲老人吐舌做鬼脸一样。事实上，守护精灵真的没有那么高的权限和那么大的本事。一群领着基础工资的灵界公务员，你指望他们有多高的效率，开玩笑。</p><p>话虽如此，活儿还是要干的。</p><p> </p><p>妮可抱着一大堆资料兴致勃勃等电梯，这是她第一天正式上班。经过328年的辛苦学习和考核，她终于成功通过薄灵界公务员考试，成为一名光荣的守护精灵。</p><p>好吧，没那么光荣，就是混口饭吃。</p><p>叮咚，电梯到了。</p><p>她单手托住快要滑下的资料底部，用力把这坨牛皮纸挤在胸前，勉强腾出一只手按了47。在电梯门快要关上瞬间，戴着月桂形粉色戒指的食指塞了进来。</p><p>电梯门挣扎着来回闭合几次，最后放弃，缓缓打开。</p><p>“哈，还以为赶不上了，”一个全身粉亮的年轻人走进来。</p><p>粉色领带，粉色西服，甚至连黑皮鞋的边缘都是粉色，对方左手插在裤兜，右手端着咖啡，淡棕色短发被剃了一半，仅留左边用发胶固定成波浪状，并洒满粉色玻璃尘，脸上挂着同款粉色百叶窗眼镜，小胡子修剪整齐翘向两侧。</p><p>妮可目不转睛盯着对方看，她知道这是一种失礼的表现，可她控制不住，因为眼前这个晃动的家伙太过耀眼！</p><p>“我不得不注意到你一直在看我，”粉色男人喝了口咖啡，呲起白牙冲自己咧嘴一笑，“所以我不得不怀疑你或许需要爱神的一点建议？”</p><p>“哈？啊！对不起！”妮可慌里慌张低下头。</p><p>该死！太丢人了！</p><p>“没关系，我已经习惯大家的注视，我知道你们害羞，不敢开口，”对方继续说，听上去似乎在替妮可找借口，可实际上却莫名有种自夸的嫌疑，“爱情本来就是一种悸动，想靠近又害怕的感情，我理解我理解，所以你不需要开口。”</p><p>什么鬼？越说越奇怪，话题怎么扯到爱情上了？</p><p>她皱着眉奇怪的瞄过去，就是在转头这个动作发生时，粉色男人突然抬手在空中上下左右四个方向各打一个响指，接着指尖一勾好像抓住某缕看不见的细线凑到嘟嘴啄了一下，又委曲中指趁妮可发愣之际瞄准眉心弹出。</p><p>“啊！这是什么？”她捂住额头不解的喊道。</p><p>“这是，我的朋友，来自爱神的祝福，”年轻人停住电梯，回头一笑，“不用客气，”说完，留给她一个潇洒身姿，轻快的走出去。</p><p> </p><p>所以，妮可咬住腮肉恶狠狠的对自己说，这都是丘比特的错，我要找他负责！</p><p> </p><p>克雷多翘腿坐在沙发上，双手举着一份《纽约时报》，用黑白文字盖住自己不悦到极限但依然强忍着不发作的俊脸。他的同胞妹妹，这么说其实不太准确，因为天使没有血缘关系，但如果你坚持要形容眼前这个在房间中坐立不安、走拉走去的年轻女孩，可以称她为神创造时与克雷多能力相衬的另一半。</p><p>什么？你觉得名字太长很难记？好吧，你也可以直呼她的名字.....</p><p>“姬莉叶，”克雷多忍不住开口，“请坐下，你晃来晃去，我脑壳疼。”</p><p>“可是，”女孩撇起小嘴想申辩，可在自己面无表情的注视下，最终选择顺从的坐上沙发。但对方抱紧手臂，气呼呼望向墙上挂钟的表情，又似乎在暗示另一种态度。</p><p>叮咚叮咚，期待已久的门铃终于响起，姬莉叶面露喜色飞快起身，却被手快的克雷多一把按下，“你坐好，我去开门。”</p><p>“可是......”</p><p>他比了个噤声的手势，告诉对方自己不是在商量。可这次姬莉叶没听他的，倔强女孩猛地甩开自己，快速起身跑向门口。克雷多叹口气，紧跟在后。</p><p>哎，这就是他心烦的地方，没想到一个原本简单轻松的监视任务会变成现在这样。</p><p>是的，他是一位理应在天堂却不在天堂的天使，他不在天堂履行职责的唯一原因是奉大天使长桑科多斯之令来人间出外勤——监护一名普通人类（其实监大于护，因为命令中白纸黑字标明：以第三视角客观身份检查尼禄·弗杜纳，确保他活过18岁）。</p><p>当克雷多第一次见到调令时，他百思不得其解，不明白自己这么一位高阶天使为何要跟保姆似的看管一个不知名的小屁孩？但克雷多的优点是从不多言，所以尽管满腹牢骚，他还是来到了人间。</p><p>可他“妹妹”姬莉叶，正相反，对这个任务充满期待，而且按姬莉叶的解释，“为了工作，我必须跟对方建立某种程度的亲密关系，只有这样，即使我们不在身边，他也会主动汇报情况。”</p><p>“为什么？”克雷多想不通。</p><p>“因为，”姬莉叶微笑着说，“我亲爱的哥哥，人类女孩似乎具有某种魔力，能随时随地了解她男孩的一言一行，而男生必须如实回答，否则就是一种不诚实的表现，所以男孩们为了树立自己在暗恋女孩心中的好形象，往往会隔三岔五汇报行迹，没话找话。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>“别装了，哥哥，我知道你不懂。”</p><p>好吧，克雷多是不懂，可这不意味着他傻。姬莉叶最近一段时间的种种表现，非常失常，他说不清，但有种感觉，自己的另一半在逐渐失去天使性，变得愈发人类化。</p><p>所以克雷多很慌，他想快点结束这个任务，然后回归心爱天堂。</p><p>可事情就是不如意，当姬莉叶打开大门时，出现的不是尼禄，而是他最不想见的恶魔（对主发誓，所有恶魔他都不待见，这只尤甚）。女恶魔挺胸仰头，双手叉腰，一身皮衣衬托出婀娜曲线。</p><p>“嘿，好久不见，想我了吗？”路西卡高兴的挥舞手臂，对着目瞪口呆的天使兄妹打招呼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>